Conventionally, the gas for ejecting the scatter ammunition bodies is generated by gas generators forming part of the scatter ammunition container system. German Patent (DE-PS) No. 3,500,163 discloses a scatter ammunition container of the type just described. In the known system, the gas generator is located off-center relative to the container ejector tubes which are arranged to eject alternately in opposite directions. The arrangement is such that a uniform coverage of the target area is achieved across the motion direction of the scatter container. The uniform coverage is achieved by different ejector speeds of the individual scatter ammunition bodies. These different speeds in turn are achieved due to the application of the pressurized gas in sequence to the individual ejector tubes. Thus, when the ejection of the ammunition bodies from one ejector tube is completed in one direction, the gas now enters into the neighboring ejector tube for ejecting its ammunition bodies in the opposite direction and so on. As a result, a pressure drop takes place from tube to tube, thereby causing the reduction in the ejector speeds. As a result, only a symmetric distribution of the ammunition on both sides of the scatter container is possible. However, it is frequently the case, that the carrier aircraft does not or cannot approach the center of the target. As a result, a portion of the ammunition is scattered outside the target area on the one side, while on the other side the target area is not completely covered with the scatter ammunition.
It is further known from French Patent (FR-PS) No. 2,430,590 to provide a scatter ammunition body for carrying rockets forming the scatter ammunition. The rockets can be discharged in a non-symmetric pattern on both sides of the flight direction. However, the ejector angle relative to the flight direction is dependent on the flight direction. Such an ejector pattern requires a substantial effort and expense for the control means required to permit an election of the ejector angle that is required for any particular target situation. French Patent No. 2,430,590 corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,650, issued: on Dec. 29, 1981.